


Pirate Dreams

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: 100words, Community: 31_days, Gen, Pressure, tell everybody in the world tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Luffy believed in dreams. It was his driving force.





	Pirate Dreams

For years, it had been a familiar refrain. 

“I’m going to be king of the pirates!”

Anyone who had spent more than a day with Luffy heard it. It was something he said whenever anyone challenged a dream. 

Luffy believed in dreams. It was his driving force, his dream to be the next Pirate King. Everything he did, from setting sail to the people he picked up as his crew, it was all towards that goal. 

For some, it would be setting themselves up to be watched, pressured, pushed to back up their words. 

For Luffy, it was his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got a larger One Piece project planned that I would like to actually get beta'd. If you are interested, please, drop me a line. 
> 
> Also, as a second note: I've been asked a few times, but if you really like one of my AU universes, feel free to write your own stories in them. Just leave me a note to your stuff. Cause I like reading as much as I like writing.


End file.
